La trêve
by Danacarine
Summary: Un moment particulier de l’épisode « Threads » vu au travers de Jack puis de Sam…
1. Dans la tête de Jack

**-****La trêve**** -**

**Auteur : **Danacarine (Carine)  
**Email :**   
**Site :** http://dreamgate. **Spoilers :** "Threads" ("Pour la vie"), 8.18  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !  
_(09.08.05 -> 03.09.05)  
_

**Dans la tête de Jack…**

Il faut que je la voie. Son père est en train de mourir et il est hors de question que je la laisse affronter ça toute seule… Je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers la salle d'observation de l'infirmerie. Je pousse doucement la porte, elle est là…

Je me laisse quelques secondes pour l'observer… Je la vois de profil, elle a posé ses coudes sur les genoux, ses mains nouées sont appuyées contre sa bouche. Son regard se perd dans la contemplation de Jacob faisant ses derniers adieux à ses amis Tok'ra. Elle parait si fragile en cet instant. Elle n'a pas revêtu sa carapace de « brave petit soldat » se croyant toute seule… Je sais qu'elle déteste se montrer en position de faiblesse, même avec moi. Surtout avec moi. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus à cette pensée…

J'avais vraiment été en dessous de tout lors de notre dernière confrontation, feignant une fois de plus de ne pas comprendre les perches qu'elle s'évertuait à me tendre, s'humiliant devant moi et mon arrogante impassibilité. Je soupire silencieusement. Il faudra bien qu'on arrive à en parler.

Mais pas maintenant, maintenant, tout ce qui importe, c'est que je sois là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider à porter un peu le poids de l'horrible souffrance qui est en train de s'abattre sur elle. Oublier pour un moment mon égarement avec Kerry et ce Pete de malheur qui était en train de me la voler, oublier nos erreurs et le règlement… Juste deux amis se soutenant devant l'épreuve… A cet instant, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est courir vers elle, la serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et lui dire combien je tiens à elle.

Mais je ne le fais pas… J'entre aussi silencieusement que possible et me glisse sur la chaise voisine de Sam en fixant attentivement la grande baie vitrée devant moi, une manière comme une autre de garder mes émotions planquées au fond de moi, je suis devenu un crack à ce petit jeu là même si c'est de plus en plus difficile avec elle. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert... Je sens son regard sur moi et la devine me sondant pour savoir ce que je pense. Je joins mes mains devant moi et laisse le silence se réinstaller.

_- Ca va ?_ Je pose la question doucement, d'un ton que je veux naturel et le plus neutre possible, sans me tourner vers elle. Je ne veux pas encore croiser son regard bleu. Je sais trop bien ce que je vais y lire et préfère reculer encore un peu cette échéance. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de me contenir encore si nos yeux se rencontrent maintenant… Encore une fois, elle me jette un coup d'œil à furtif…

_- Oui ça peut aller…_Je tourne un peu la tête vers elle en la penchant sur le côté, je ne la regarde toujours pas directement, préférant attendre qu'elle me dise tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur… _J'le prends mieux que je ne le croyais… Il y a déjà 4 ans que j'aurai dû le perdre. Nous étions plus proches depuis lors que nous ne l'avons jamais été avant. Selmac m'a fait découvrir un père que je n'aurais pas cru avoir. _

Ses yeux sont embués par les larmes et sa voix se casse sur les derniers mots. Dieu que je la trouve belle en cet instant… Quand elle laisse enfin sa fragilité prendre le dessus, quand enfin je peux faire un geste pour la réconforter... Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour penser à ça mais ces instants où elle s'abandonne devant moi sont si rares. La dernière fois, c'était à la mort de Janet… J'avais osé la serrer dans mes bras…

Je songe un instant aux caméras, à la hiérarchie, aux « qu'en-dira-t-on », à toutes ses foutues bonnes raisons qui pourraient m'empêcher de le faire… Mais qu'importe, qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, à cet instant, il n'y a qu'elle et toute sa peine qui compte !

_- Approchez… _Elle répond instantanément à mon appel comme si elle n'attendait que ça et se blottit sous mon bras tendu. Au passage, elle s'accroche à ma main. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant de battre sous l'audace de son geste et je dois me retenir pour ne pas tressaillir à son contact. Presque naturellement, elle se met à me caresser doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce. Ce frôlement me met au supplice et des folles pensées traversent mon esprit. Je me fustige intérieurement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, et pourtant… Je ne peux m'empêcher un instant de penser que tout est possible, tout est encore possible entre nous… Sa voix me sort soudainement de mes pensées…

_- Je vous remercie… _Je suis surpris, et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée, j'ose poser les yeux directement sur elle… Elle a toujours le regard posé de l'autre côté de la vitre… Elle est si belle que je pourrais me perdre dans sa contemplation pour le reste de ma vie… Je m'arrache enfin à ce spectacle et souffle doucement un mot :

_- Pourquoi ? _Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle peut bien me remercier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en dessous de tout avec elle ces derniers temps en agissant complètement à l'encontre de ce que mon cœur me dictait et en finissant par me jeter dans les bras - et le lit - d'une autre femme… Sous ses yeux en plus ! Comme si je pouvais l'oublier comme ça. Ridicule, vraiment… Et malgré cela, elle me remercie…

_- Parce que vous êtes là quand j'en ai besoin. _Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je m'arrête de respirer. J'ai la réponse au bord des lèvres mais elle se refuse à sortir. J'ai peur soudain de lui dire ce que je rêve de prononcer depuis 8 longues années. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant, pas ici… Et pourtant, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre ce que je ressens…

_- Je serai toujours là… _Je murmure cette phrase, surpris moi-même de l'avoir dite. Nos regards se croisent enfin et le temps s'arrête… Même ses discrètes caresses se suspendent un instant. Dans ses océans mouillés de larmes, je vois tout ce qu'elle ne me dit pas et j'essaie de faire passer dans mon regard tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, tout ce que je tais depuis tout ce temps.

Un timide sourire illumine son visage, elle a compris et ne me rejette pas. Elle resserre son étreinte, ramenant ma main tout contre sa joue. On se remet à fixer Jacob de l'autre côté de la vitre et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à calmer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur et à retrouver une respiration normale… Je ne me savais pas si émotif, ça ferait bien rire Daniel s'il savait que le simple contact de la main de Sam me fait cet effet là, lui qui veut à toute force que nous soyons ensemble…

Jacob fait un petit signe de la tête. Il est prêt à s'en aller et désire sa fille à ses côtés. Je la regarde dans les yeux, lui insufflant toute la force et le courage dont je suis capable, ainsi que la promesse muette d'être toujours là pour elle… Elle me fixe une seconde puis s'écarte prestement de moi pour rejoindre son père. Je la suis des yeux en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer…

Ensemble, étrangement le mot ne me fait plus si peur, je l'ai sentie tellement réceptive et sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi… Se peut-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi… Je soupire et ferme les yeux… Tout ça n'a pas duré plus de 2 minutes et j'ai portant l'impression que tout un pan de ma vie est tombé… Si seulement cette parenthèse pouvait ne jamais se refermer...


	2. Dans la tête de Sam

**-****La trêve**** -**

**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine)  
**Email :**   
**Site :** http://dreamgate. **Spoilers :** "Threads" ("Pour la vie"), 8.18  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !  
_(09.08.05 -> 03.09.05)_

**Dans la tête de Sam…**

Il est là, il m'observe en douce, je le sens. Je suis sûre que si je me retourne, je verrais sa grande silhouette nonchalamment appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, me détaillant de ses yeux perçants. Malgré mon état de tristesse, je suis toujours capable de percevoir ces choses. Comme un sixième sens, un lien unique, indéfectible entre nous… Il est venu vers moi en dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours. Il sent lui aussi quand je vais mal.

Il s'assoit discrètement à côté de moi. Je jette un œil vers lui, il a posé ses mains croisées devant lui, je le sens tendu comme à chaque fois que nous sommes trop proches. L'effet est instantané, je me sens tout de suite mieux. J'ai un peu honte de penser à ça alors que papa s'apprête à me quitter… Bien sûr, je suis toujours effondrée de savoir qu'il me quitte pour toujours mais je ne suis plus seule. Quand il est près de moi, J'ai l'impression que tout va mieux… Le noir parait moins noir… Je me trouve pathétique de penser comme ça ! Mais tant pis, aujourd'hui, j'en ai besoin !

Je me demande parfois comment on peut haïr un homme et autant l'aimer en même temps… Ça m'arrive tout le temps avec lui. Ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'a épargnée. Il m'a regardée m'humilier et m'empêtrer dans mes tentatives de rapprochement sans un mot pour m'aider et puis il y a eu cette… Kerry… Elle est sortie de nulle part et a débarqué dans sa vie. Elle a pris ma place… La place dont je rêve nuit et jour depuis 8 ans bientôt…

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus… Pour tromper mon cœur, je me suis fiancée avec Pete… Il est gentil, doux, attentionné, il m'aime et me le dit souvent. Je l'aime aussi mais pas comme je le devrais… J'ai l'impression de me servir de lui comme palliatif à ma détresse sentimentale… Il faut vraiment que je lui dise avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment à ses côtés, il le mérite… Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux plus penser à ça, plus de Pete, plus de Kerry… Juste profiter de sa présence réconfortante à mes côtés, le temps d'une parenthèse…

_- Ça va ? _Sa voix est chaude, douce, comme une caresse à mon oreille. Je lui jette un regard, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, qu'il est bien là à s'inquiéter pour moi. J'en profite pour admirer une nouvelle fois son profil fier, ses lèvres fines mais bien dessinées et ce regard qui a la faculté de me faire perdre tous mes moyens quand il plonge en moi. Pour l'instant, il est posé au lointain, attendant patiemment que je réponde à sa question… Je soupire légèrement.

_- Oui ça peut aller… _Je le vois pencher la tête vers moi, il est attentif à ce que je dis et à tout ce que je peux cacher derrière mes paroles rassurantes…_ J'le prends mieux que je ne le croyais… Il y a déjà 4 ans que j'aurais dû le perdre. Nous étions plus proches depuis lors que nous ne l'avons jamais été avant. Selmac m'a fait découvrir un père que je n'aurais pas cru avoir. _Ma voix se brise sur ce dernier mot et je me tais. Je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux et je me retiens. Je ne veux pas craquer devant lui… Pas encore…

La dernière fois c'était pour la mort de ma meilleure amie Janet… Le plus pitoyable dans cette histoire c'est que je ne me suis pas effondrée dans ses bras en pensant à elle, mais à lui… A la peur immense qui m'a étreint le cœur quand je l'ai vu tomber à terre. J'ai soudainement réalisé que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans lui, c'était impossible… Depuis ce jour, j'essaie, tantôt de me raisonner en me rappelant nos grades et l'impossibilité de céder à mes (nos ?) sentiments, tantôt de trouver une solution et lui avouer enfin la force de mon amour pour lui… J'ai vraiment l'impression de redevenir une adolescente quand je pense à lui… C'est dingue…

Sous son calme apparent, je le sens nerveux… Il n'aime pas quand les gens qui l'entourent perdent pied. Il se sent impuissant, comme moi en pareille situation, et je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps…

_- Approchez… _Je me glisse prestement sous son bras réconfortant et m'empare de sa main. J'ai fait ce geste machinalement, sans réfléchir aux implications si quelqu'un nous surprenait dans cette situation… Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin du contact de sa peau contre la mienne même si je dois seulement me contenter de sa main. Je le sens se crisper sous mon étreinte. Je le caresse doucement, du bout de mon pouce et peu à peu, je sens ses muscles se relâcher. J'ai un petit sourire, je suis tellement bien contre lui….

_- Je vous remercie… _J'aimerais qu'avec ces simples mots il comprenne à quel point sa présence est importante pour moi. Qui d'autre aurait pu m'aider à passer ce difficile moment ? Pete ? Il est gentil, attentionné, tendre mais… Je ne me suis jamais livrée complètement à lui. Il n'a jamais connu mes côtés sombres, il n'a même jamais su mes envies et mes espoirs… Y'a qu'à voir le fiasco que sa « surprise » a été ! Je sens son regard posé sur moi avec interrogation…

_- Pourquoi ? _Visiblement, il ne me facilite toujours pas la tâche, il veut me l'entendre dire… Cela dit, je lui dois bien ça… Après tout, lui aussi a fait des efforts… Il est là et me tient contre lui. C'est énorme pour nous deux, un grand pas en avant… Je me pincerais bien pour voir si c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas le moment, je dois trouver une réponse claire mais pas trop directe…

_- Parce que vous êtes là quand j'en ai besoin. _Voilà, c'est dit ! Je le sens se raidir brusquement. J'ai soudain très peur, peur de ce que ma phrase sous-entend et surtout peur de sa réaction… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette, pas cette fois… Mais non, il ne fait aucun geste pour s'écarter de moi, sa main reste sagement dans la mienne. Je laisse échapper un imperceptible soupir, rassurée par le poids toujours présent de son bras sur mes épaules… C'est alors qu'il souffle une petite phrase :

_- Je serai toujours là… _Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle mais sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bombe à naquadah. Je sens mon cœur faire une soudaine embardée. Je lève les yeux jusqu'à plonger dans son regard brun pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé ces mots. Ce que j'y trouve me rassure et j'ai l'impression que j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui me manque depuis toujours…

Le temps semble suspendu… Dans ses yeux, je devine tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas. A travers mes larmes, je souris. Je ramène sa main tout contre ma joue et la serre plus fort. Je veux qu'il comprenne lui aussi à quel point je l'aime. Je le sens répondre à mon étreinte d'une très légère pression des doigts dans ma main. Nous nous sommes compris.

Aucun mot ne sera échangé sur ce qui vient de se passer mais nous comprenons tous les deux qu'entre nous, plus rien ne sera comme avant… Devant cette évidence qui nous saute aux yeux, nous baissons les yeux, un peu gênés par la perspective du nouvel avenir qui s'offre à nous… Un avenir commun…

Mon père me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je me lève rapidement après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Jack et je me sens soudain plus forte et presque sereine… Papa avait raison, j'ai droit au bonheur. Je quitte la pièce en sentant son regard chaud qui m'accompagne pour me donner le courage de laisser partir mon père… Maintenant je sais que quoiqu'il arrive nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais… Deux minutes d'une vie et tout a changé.


End file.
